


The Lost One

by Rakshiem



Series: Marvel's Overpowered Reader [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AKA, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author has a hard time being serious, Author is a Lazy Shit, Author would add all the Tags but there's too many, Don't Read if You don't want to, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Other, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader is Overpowered, Reader is Tired of Life, Reader-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is a shit fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshiem/pseuds/Rakshiem
Summary: They, who found the mystery behind life.They, who found the circle of fate.They, who found the core to everything.They, who became the One that controls everything.They, who regretted finding the entire Truth and wished they could be normal again.(Gender-Neutral Reader, Overpowered but Emotionally Unstable Reader. Basically Reader is Tired of Everything.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made an Overpowered Reader, although it's based on one of my characters that I made but never revealed in any stories in any sites, so... yeah. Touch Deprived Reader who is very Lonely and is done with life.
> 
> Backstory reveals happen rarely but yeah... Enjoy this Cringe Fic.

You weren't sure how many years passed since the day you departed on a Journey to find out the Truth of Everything. You knew it had been many Centuries since and it made you wonder now if you really should have done it. Probably not, considering the heavy weight of regret weighs you down ever since. You found and Witnessed the Truth of what you were looking for. Given a Power beyond imagination and the Skill to do anything deemed impossible.

You were no longer human and you knew that you could never be one ever again. 'It's not the same...' You think over and over again. Your eyes moved up to the bright sky dusted with white clouds, 'It will never be the same ever again.' Discovering the Forgotten Temple of Truth had once been a dream to you, you went inside and saw the truth. You saw the remains of what was once a flourished empire now burnt and destroyed.

The vast Singularity of the First Nexus had become nothing but a large graveyard and a memorial place to give a reminder to the Mediator, an ancient being that started it all. It just so happens that you met them, briefly but enough that you learnt everything. You couldn't remember what came after but you knew that you were given an unrivaled amount of Power, of Knowledge and of Skill. You learnt the experience first hand and found it nice.

Many Centuries later, you were starting to feel that regret. You had once tried to look for the Mediator, but that was all in vain, as you learnt once when you couldn't find them no matter where you went. You sighed and looked back down over the City of New York, in your own world that you were born in before becoming who you are today. Your eyes shined with sorrow and envy. You missed being human, being able to live and laugh like everyone did.

But now, you were nothing but a sad and lonely being of Power. You weren't sure what you are now and no one was there to answer that because they knew nothing of what you were talking about. You let out a sigh once more, grunting as you moved to stand up and head down to find something to entertain you for awhile. Or maybe grab something to eat, although that part isn't really required after all. You needed something to brighten up your lonely and sad excuse of a life, granted any greedy little shits would do anything to be in your shoes.

You let out a quiet snort of amusement, the irony of how all those stories you've heard and read in your life had actually became what you are to this day and era. You looked back at how life went and wondered, 'What kind of life would I live if I never found it?'


	2. Bad Luck Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, you know well there are times where bad luck seems to run high for the day and disasters would surround you for the next 24 hours. Of course, you expected it coming but not the disaster it brings with it.
> 
> This chapter in which you end up being caught dead in the middle of a giant fight between terrorist group, Hydra and the hero group, the Avengers.

You weren't sure how long it has been since this started, but you were pretty damn sure this might be the worst of those days. Bad luck days, oh how you hate those sorts of days because of the never ending disasters it bring for the next 24 hours. Now, normally it would just end up with you having to be in the center of a bunch of car crashes, and maybe have people trip and get their hot as hell drink on you... but this takes the cake. You knew well that Hydra was a dangerous group that would do anything to complete their goal. And of course that leads S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers to deal with them for the while.

What you did not expect was to be caught in the middle of a city wide scale battle, explosives and bullets and whatever other weapons being used narrowly misses you and frankly it freaks you out, almost. So here you are, trying to leaving the battle unscathed and without anyone noticing you but of course, it's those days so nothing will ever go in your favor(-ish). Everytime you move, the battlefield shifts and would somehow follow you. You can't exactly leave the battle either as an explosion or a gunshot zooms in front of you and stops you from getting out.

That leaves you to begrudgingly sit in the middle of the mess for the next few hours until one side retreats... and you hoped both sides would leave. But hey, it's a Bad Luck Day so something is going to go wrong here. And just to your bad luck, you got spotted by a Hydra agent. (You'd have preferred to have been spotted by someone on the good side to be honest.) "Halt! If you come any closer, the civilian would get hurt!" You almost rolled your eyes as a gun barrel was pressed against your head. You pitied the man, almost. He didn't know what was coming until it was too late.

And besides, you almost pitied him, but obviously didn't because you didn't like having a smoking gun pressed against your head. And as bad luck runs for the day, you were glad it was around with it's amazing timing. Said bad luck brought a flying semi towards you, only crashed into the man who was crushed by the pressure of the large truck. You noticed the jaw dropped expression they had at you and you shrugged. "What can I say? Today's been a bad day for me and he had it coming." You told them as if it was a normal thing. (In which it is.) More Hydra agents aimed their guns at you and a surprising shower of more semi trucks crashed over them.

Within that moment you won the battle, not on purpose though. While the Avengers were busy processing whatever the shit just happened, you got up and decided to walk away as if nothing occured before more flying semi truck from nowhere crashes around you, making you nearly scream out of surprise. "Oh come on! You're still doing this to me?!" You yelled out to no one in particular, but still got a response with another flying semi truck landing behind you by a hair. "Bloody hell man!" Was the last thing they heard before you successfully disappeared around the corner. "Can we just agree that today was the strangest day ever?"

\--------

Bad luck days have been somewhat a comedic part of your life. The accidents never failed to scare you, but it was always amusing in a sense. Said bad luck often stopped you from trying to kill yourself everytime, so you accepted that fact as a part of your life. You knew that you couldn't kill yourself, no less get anyone to kill you because that bad luck loomed in the corner all the time. Never stopped you from still trying though. You sat alone on hill, just by the outskirts of New York as you listened to the calming tunes of nature, flinching every so often when something unusual crashes down by you and make a mini explosion.

Bad as it may have seemed, it was comforting. You once expected that you would no longer feel fear, but the bad luck proved you wrong, and you (strangely) looked forward to those days... while you were worried for the wellbeing of the other people that would unfortunately be caught in it. The daylight fades away and you took notice of the world then, and finally took notice of your current state. Filthy, and Hungry. 'Now', you wondered to yourself, 'how am I going to shower and get food without getting anything destroyed or have someone get injured?'

You sighed at the possibilities and crossed your fingers as a prayer. "This is going to be a long night..." You mumbled before heading back into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, you get to meet the Avengers!  
> I am rather surprised you guys are reading this.  
> I only wrote it for shits and giggles and indulge myself.
> 
> Anyways, don't worry ladies and gentlemen, you will have your hugs and kisses for later... depends how much of a lazy shit I am being for the day.
> 
> Slow progression of this shit story. Now how to get on with the angsty shit and learn how to properly write without making death seem hilarious...


	3. Just one of those Slow Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today felt very slow. A week passed since you had one of those bad luck days and meeting the Avengers and you were feeling down in the drain. Darker thoughts seep into your mind, painfully crushing you in many ways possible.
> 
> Until you meet the Soldier of Blue, Red and White, who is in casual clothing and wore a pathetic disguise that all could see through.

You sat in a café on rainy morning. Listening to the sounds of pitter-patter and small talks around. You paid no mind to it though, as your thoughts were filled with poisoning words that whispered death and self-destruction. You frowned at those thoughts, but sadly accepted the truth about it all. You knew you didn't deserve this power, despite the One that gave you said power told you that you were worthy for it. You didn't believe it. Not by a long shot. You were just a curious adventurer searching for the Truth.

You couldn't deal with it once you found it. 

Sighing to your pitiful self, you took a break from brooding and looked back down at the warm cup of tea. You decided to have a bit of fun and concentrated on the center of the liquid. Slowly, little ripples appeared in the middle before a swirl of water grew. The liquid flew up slowly, forming small droplets hovering just over the cup. But during the process of it, only one person paid heed to your little trick. "Quite an interesting gift you have there, sir." That broke you out of concentration and the water fell back into the cup. 

Your head shot up to glare at the man but it softened at the sight of an apologetic Steve Rogers, or Captain America, so to speak.

"Sorry about that. Didn't think you'd be that startled." He told you as you waved it off, sighing and leaned back against the chair. "It's fine. Anyways, what are you doing here?" Yoh asked him, the blond man scratches the back of his head shyly. "I was wondering if I could sit with you, since all the other tables are full and all..." You peered over his shoulder and indeed see that all the tables had people in it. But you also understood the hidden meaning behind it. You merely shrugged and gesture to the empty chair. "Be my guest. I don't mind some company."

And you really didn't. In fact you really needed someone or those thoughts might come back and lash your ass until it burns. "Thanks, uhh..." You blinked and realized he didn't know your name. "(Y/N); (Y/N) (L/N)." You greeted as he nodded back with a smile. "Uhh, about last week..." You blinked and once again guessed what he was saying. You let out a chuckle and waved your hand dismissively, holding off from bawling out in laughter as you knew what he meant. It wasn't everyday there would have been a rain of semi trucks coming from nowhere, you knew that for certain. (Although for you it's a normal occurrence.)

"Don't worry about it. It's a normal occurrence for me." You told him as he still looked worried. "But..." "It's fine, Steve. You don't need to worry for me. I am not close to dying anytime soon." You truthfully told him, and he decided to drop it. You learnt during your early days here, that Steve Rogers was a man who would care for friends like family, though he had a very soft spot for his longtime perceived as dead best friend, Bucky. 

Speaking of the former Winter Soldier, you heard he was occasionally visiting the newly (to the world, but you already knew about it thanks to the One) discovered African country to do some sort of check up. "Hello?" You looked back to see Steve answering a call, his face making all sort of expression and some looking not too good. Obviously something must have happened... unless it's Tony Stark making some sort of trouble then that is another reason itself.

"Alright, I'll be there in 10." He said before ending the call. "I have to go, (Y/N). Here's my number in case you'd like to talk." He said, surprising you slightly because from what you decoded in his voice, he knew something unpleasant was up despite you never mentioning it. "S-Sure... here, I'll give you my number too." He took the slip of paper and put it in his pocket. Smiling at you, (and damn did you feel your dead heart skipping a beat) he waved at you goodbye before running to the Tower. You watched him through a window, a small ghost of a smile appeared on your expression.

Even for just a small moment, you felt the sun in your little world peek out from the storming clouds. Maybe things won't be so bad... hopefully things get a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I am a polyamory addict so expect that giant pairing as mentioned above in the tags... unless I didn't then do tell me so I can put it up. Also Sir
> 
> I also learnt how bad I am with phone number exchanging scenes. I need to be less awkward about these.


	4. "I did nothing!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you accidentally helped a small name terrorist group steal Stark Weaponry, and of course... You get blamed for being one of the Leaders of said terrorist group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever mentioned that these are really just random stories of how your days go by with the Avengers + GotG?
> 
> Of course it's not in chronological order either. 
> 
> (And in this chapter, I learned how bad I am with fighting scenes.)

You blankly just stared ahead with both hands raised. You were utterly confused at what was going as you slowly processed what just happened earlier today.

_You had attempted another suicide earlier this morning, which failed miserably as a mountain of pillows had cushioned your fall. (And you were 100% sure they were not there a minute ago when you checked before jumping.) Groaning to yourself to yet another failure attempt on death, you down the entire cup of Blanton's Original Bourbon Whiskey before letting out a sigh of satisfaction._

_"Psst..!" You heard someone say as you glanced at the old man. "Mind me asking you something, miss?" You raised a brow at him as he showed you a map. "Do you know how to get to Brooklyn Bridge Park? I kinda got lost and I don't have a ride to get there. Do you mind helping me?"_

_You thought through about it before mentally shrugging to yourself. How bad could it be to drop this guy off? Oh how you will regret thinking like that later once you got there. "I know where that is. I'll take you there." Perhaps you should have just polite said no..._

_You paid the bartender for the drink before heading out with the old man, walking over to your car which was a black and white Hennessey Venom GT. The man's eyes widen as he looked between you and the car in shock because you look a lot like a 'normal' citizen that buys the 'typical normal' cars like Honda and whatnot._

_"Something wrong?" "Uhh, no. It's nothing, just..." You raised a brow, "You're surprised?" "You're a millionaire or something?" "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." You merely replied before getting to the door, "You going in or no?" "R-Right!" He said before entering the passenger seat while you sat in the driver's. "Buckle up."_

_You merely said after starting the car and then immediately drove off as the man braces himself against the seat. You let out a laugh of joy as you sped through the city to where the man needed to go to, the entire time he was praying for dear life with all the sharp turns you did. ---_

_You stood by and watched him interact with his friends. Only then you took notice of what they were doing. 'What are those?!' You narrowed your eyes as they took out crates with a familiar logo on them. 'Stark Industries? Ohhh...' A thought suddenly crossed your mind and it was then you realized._

_'Wait Stark industries?! Oh shit! Oh shitohshitoshit-!!' Before you could turn and leave, sirens and helicopter noises were heard. 'Nooooooooo!' You cried inside as the sounds approached and the small group froze before rushing off._

_You merely stood there because you ended up getting stuck by a glue trap. A god damn GLUE TRAP._

_You're becoming senile by the hour. You merely pinched the bridge of your nose before giving a blank expression with your hands raised._

'I should have known...' You groaned in your thoughts before looking to the glue trap. A bunch of equations ran into your mind. Most of them was using one of your abilities but then one came into thought and it made you want to burst out laughing at the insanity of the plan was. Iron Man himself was hovering little away. "I have a tracking device in my back pocket if you want to track them." They looked at you skeptically but moved to grab you. And the good thing was that the dude had a knife on him.

Once he got close enough, you hooked an arm around the waist and flipped him while grabbing the knife, using his body to hide the power activation as you freed yourself of the glue and started the risky escape. Agents started trying to pin you and you forced yourself not to make a remark of  _You're a couple hundred years too young to be able to defeat me_. You mentally snorted in laughter while you tripped and flipped over an agent and dodged a repulsor ray.

Some agents attempted hand-to-hand combat but each failed miserably as it either ended with a harsh uppercut, knee in the gut and chin or axe kick to the back of the head. (You tried your best not to break any bones on their body and especially not give anyone a concussion.) "We need back up! I repeat, we need back up!" An agent called out as you let out a sigh and deflected an agent's set of punches before kneeling him on the gut and chin.

"You know, you're pretty good." Iron Man said as he hovers around them. "Many thanks, good sir." You said with a mock bow before elbowing the agent behind and flipped him over while kneeing him in the gut and tossing him elsewhere. "Have you ever considered joining Shield." "Not really. I have no interest in the stuff they do." You replied with a shrug, accidentally palm an agent from his chin as he let out a wince from his tongue being bitten harshly

"Whoops..." You mumbled before kicking him square in the stomach as he gets knocked against another agent. "It's a shame really. Things would have been easier if you joined them instead of leading that sort of group. "Pardon?" "You're the leader, aren't you?" You grabbed an agent by her face and effortlessly lifted her up, "Leader of what? I do not remember being a boss as far as my unemployed life goes."

You replied and he remained quiet. You took this chance to use the agent as a weapon and smacked her against the others before jogging off for an escape. Your instincts took over and forced you to slide as a metal arm stuck out in attempt to knock you back. You kicked yourself up and used the incoming shield as a booster to jump over some of the Avengers.

You quickly snapped your head to the side as an arrow shot past you and forced you to spin in the air and land harshly on the ground. "I'm starting to regret coming to New York." You grumbled to yourself before deflecting the incoming punches from a pair of black claws. They blocked an incoming kick before quickly grabbing his fist and twisted him around, only for him to flip and attempt to kick them in the face.

They quickly grabbed it with their other hand and twisted their body so their back faced the ground. They jumped and bend their body a bit so they now face the ground. With a bit of effort, they pulled him and spun a bit before throwing him into (after seeing their faces) Winter Soldier and Black Widow. 'Oh shit, where's Steve?' You quickly realized before ducking as a shield soared over your head and caught the wrist of the incoming hand. "Shit you scared me for a second there."

You said with a bit of a grunt as you pulled him towards youself, making him stumble in his footing before you swiped his feet back and then harshly tossed him over to Iron Man and knocked the man down. You quickly ducked at the arrows and rolled away as explosions happened before running off again and successfully escaped to your car and out of the Pier. 

"Alice, remind me not to give anyone I don't know a ride anymore." "Noted." Your A.I said as you drove to your cozy home. "Also, remind me to go by some soba noodles for the soup tomorrow." "Noted."

 


	5. Huh? What life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the accidental 'helping-a-small-terrorist-group-and-kicking-Avengers-ass' day; you're now on a wanted criminal in S.H.I.E.L.D's list and many other groups including Hydra. You cannot have a peaceful moment at all since then. 
> 
> Also the Asgardian Brothers found out about your possession on the Soul Stone. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had yet to state in the tags or chapters, then this is an AU. Soul Stone is actually in your possession and of course no one is going to die. Loki is part of the Avengers to redeem himself btw.
> 
> Well... at least that is what you want but of course you're still that suicidal piece of trolling trash. (A bit of the opposite to the original character template in personality.)

You found out just yesterday that you have become the most wanted in S.H.I.E.L.D'S list of people they're going after. And because of that; Hydra and other organizations are after you. I mean who in the right (and wrong) mind wouldn't since you did kick the Avengers' ass. You kind of regretted not doing shit about it but who are you to complain? 

... Okay, that was a lie. You're complaining big time because you never get the time to relax in your favorite café as usual. Agents from both good and bad are stalking you every moment as you feel holes drilling in your head and the sound of the walkie-talkies and mumbling all around you. You just want to crawl in a hole, bury yourself and die a very agonising death of shame. 

If you can scream out to the world, you would but that would just make everything worse. Speaking of worse, the Asguardian Gods found out about your sacred possession AKA thy Soul Stone! Yay! ... You're practically screaming now. Literally. You regrettably decided not to take one of your cars is one thing. And another regrettable decision was to take the Soul Stone out today. 

Loki immediately sensed it and BAM! You're now running for your mortal sanity that's already in pieces since day one. "Surrender the Soul Stone now and I promise your punishment will not be harsh!" Thor booms behind you as you impossibly slide under a multitude of cars before rolling to get up in a smooth transition. "A very kind proposition but I can't! Sorry but I'm not allowed to give them away!" 

You responded with a yell before your instincts forced you to bend your back harshly, much to your pain as one of Hawkeye's arrow shot past your head. "Hey! Easy on the heart here! I'm going to have a stroke or heart attack at this point!" You yelled at the archer before ducking and rolling as Captain America's shield flew over head and sprung up as a few bullets landed in your previous spot. 

You made a strangled screech-like noise between a pterodactyl and dying monkey when you saw lightning pass through your legs, nearly hitting your crotch. You certainly are making through by a thin line today. Never mind much of the Bad Luck days. You preferred that over this sort of day anytime; flying shit has become a sort of comfort to you honestly. 

You snapped your attention back to reality as you jumped over the portal that appeared in front of you, screaming internally even more now that the Master of Mystic Arts/Sorcerer Supreme has joined the fray. "Stephen! Buddy, good to have you join us today!" You hear Iron man say behind you while you realized the Sorcerer had placed everyone into the Mirror Dimension.

"... Shit." You cursed under your breath before shifting yourself a path as he tried to trap you inside a makeshift cage. You made the plains fold down so you could freefall through it. "You never mentioned they could do sorcery." You heard Stephen say as he tries to twist the plain so they could catch you. Unfortunately you're making it hard for him with your centuries of lifetimes in experience.

He's no way as skilled as you were. You created yourself a portal out of the dimension, rolling out into the streets before bailing out into the surprised crowd, blending in within a flash as they all got out as well but lost you then. "Damn they're good." Sam comments after the portal closes. "Too powerful actually. You can't outsmart someone whose body functions separately from the mind."

Stephen replies as he looks around the crowd for you. "What makes you think that?" Natasha asks while the rest finally joins in on the conversation. "I did notice that they were talking while they were busy evading us. They never looked at the incoming attacks yet they knew they were coming anyways." Loki adds his observations in while Thor nodded. "It is as if they had another pair of eyes watching us."

He states and the group goes into a still silence. "How about we think about this in the Tower, yeah?" "I suppose we must." T'Challa says as he takes notice of the growing crowd around them. "Race you guys back to the Tower!" Tony states quickly as he shoots off to their home. "Hey! No fair!" Sam says while the group shakes their head at Tony's childishness. "Come on, we should hurry before we get bombarded by the paparazzi." 

And they all left together while you kept your gaze on them a few more minutes before turning to leave. "They're not wrong about that assumption." You tell yourself as you headed home for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Asphyxia (original vers and Amanda Lee's cover) and kinda of randomly grew an idea like this even though it didn't match the song at all. Screaming cuz the song is goddamn gud shit. Didn't watch T.G much so I can't say I got it from thy anime itself.
> 
> Anyways I am getting off the fandom subject cuz T.G got nothing to go with Marvel smh--- Hope ya'll like this shitty chapter--!


	6. Send help? Yeah, send help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day where depression caught up to you. You're not feeling up to it and so you spent most of your time in a small town to catch a break. Too bad S.H.I.E.L.D is relentless with their pursuit now that info on you possessing the Soul Stone was out in light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 95% of the time you're holding yourself back from screeching like a goddamn pterodactyl. 5% of the time you just want to roll into a ball and sob all day and night.
> 
> You're one depressed person in centillion layers of Overflowing Power.

You dully stared up at the vast blue sky. Today was a bad day to feel this depression. The sky is brighter than your dark as fuck future and your life is still a bunch of sad sacks of shit. Humanity’s poor population has it better than you or so you'd like to think 100% of the time. Your body lazily rolled to the side, a dart lands on the spot where part of your body had been until your moved for a comfortable position.

You're starting to get sick of this shit right now. Or you're just in this sour ass mood because of the depression. Most likely the later since you normally give no fucks about it unless it was meal times and tea times. You rolled over again and another dart lands on your old spot. You grumbled under your breath before looking around. At this point you're surrounded.

Should you use your broken ass power or use Excalibur and blast them away or fuck them up with your bare fists? You’re too lazy to do the last two stuff so you might as well send them all a warning by sending them all flying. You're not going to kill them of course; taking lives often leaves a bad taste in your mouth unless they're complete scum of the universes.

You sighed and got down, trudging forward lazily while you raised your arms up halfway by your sides. "Be it day or night, I shall remain invincible. May the Sun or Moon be up, I will still remain powerful. Even if I am God or the Devil, I still am triumphant to all." You begin to chant to yourself as you advanced. Swirling spheres of light spun over your palms. One had the air of purity, the other was completely corrupted.

"No matter what effort you use, my power overrules all." You clenched your hands tightly, the spheres crushed under the pressure and light seeps out from through the smallest gaps in your fingers. The earth around starts to tremble and none of the projectiles could go through the growing pressure around you. Said pressure grows slowly as a crater forms under your feet.

"I've seen it all, I've acted, I've overruled them all." You open your hands and made a loud clap. The shaped pressure that took form of a glowing sphere immediately bursted and wildly sent enough force to blow away all people and vehicles away, the trees of the forest around you was harshly sent flying in the air in a violent twirl up high in the sky.

You gently floated back onto the ground, your bare feet gently touching the dirt ground that was formed just a minute ago because of your attack just now. You felt bad ravaging the forest but you weren't feeling all to happy with the disturbance everywhere. Peace and quiet was a requirement for today and you're most likely going to break some bones here and there if they keep persisting.

You opened your eyes slowly, then turned away to head out to go find a new napping spot. Your extremely sensitive hearing can hear the distant talk but eh, who cares what they say about you? You just want to be alone for today and have a nice time to think and sleep. Anyone else ruins that might end up worse for wear. You hope no one is stupid enough to approach for the rest of the day.

You think for a moment before sighing, perhaps you should just head to Iceland for a change, not many people go there so perhaps you can get some time off. You didn't really pay much attention as you were already leaving to said country, your too busy thinking to even realize until it was too late to give any shit. By then you're ready to cry so much of the tears that were being held back.

You felt better immediately the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I question if I should add Thanos and co just to have their asses kicked by you. (Self Justice for the movie tbh.) Probably won't because I am a Lazy shit. This is also a filler chapter in a sense so... yeah.
> 
> Also let's just admit that my chant for one of your abilities is complete shit.


	7. Messed Up Splendidly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running, and more running, and more running... and then you tripped; right into Steven's portal which lead right into S.H.I.E.L.D's newest base... And you tumbled right into Thor's arms.
> 
> But hey; your body was asleep. Can't really blame it for that after spending a few months without rest from constant hours of being pursued. You'll be fine... maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A baby carriage got into front of you so you tumbled around it not to hurt the poor child in it and of course you tripped on a tree root. Normally you would notice before you're feeling rather sleepy these days. Maybe because of the incoming Eclipse?

You were currently being interrogated for the 72nd hour. It's been three days since your fuck up while running. You're feeling more drowsier than usual so about 100% of the time you're 10% awake. They won't tell you the date so you're stuck wondering what the heck is going on and why they're speaking like they're messed up. You closed your eyes yet again only to be awakened by another slap. --- Fury sighs as the current Prisoner was nodding off yet again for the past three days.

He declined on telling them the date yet somehow thought it might be the reason of their lousier performance. Natasha slapped them yet again as they barely woke up, though now it seems to be getting more futile in keeping them awake. "Have you tried getting into their brain?" "I did but the machines started going haywire and then self destructed the moment before we even tried to even get inside it." He replied with a frown, the prisoner nodding off while they spoke.

"Anyways, have you guys found the Soul Stone yet?" "No sir. Thor, Loki and Doctor Strange couldn't find it." She replied while frowning down at them. "Not even in that place of theirs?" "Nope. Not a single thing. The house looks ordinary like any other cottages." Both of them went to a still silences before they hear a grumble. Your eyes opened up slowly, "What is... the Sun Phase...going to be... in a few days?" You asked them again with tired eyes.

They looked at one another before Fury finally gives you a proper answer. "It's going to be a Solar Eclipse soon. Why?" You did not answer him for a good 5 minutes then you finally made movement and stood up; phasing through your bounds as you stride past them casually. "I see... that's not good for me to be here then." You say before phasing through the ground after one sloppy step out of the door.

They quickly run out to inform the others that you've escaped (they're downright embarrassed that you walked out on them so casually), granted you might just end up phasing through every attempt they'd make. You got away from them at the end of it all, back at your home. Walking through the door of the cabin, you started tapping on a holographic pad that appeared in front of your bedroom door.

A click was heard before you walked through it. A few barking from big and small dogs were heard before you get tackled down by your big Husky and German Shepherd. Your tiny and adorable Pomeranian puppy attacks your face with kisses. The sleepiness gone from your body and only warmth of adoration was left. It was ironic for someone as depressing as yourself to have dogs but you love them too much to let them go.

The fact that they no longer age was something you were thankful for, granted your tiny pup is going to stay as a small ball of fluff forever but who are you to complain about that? You let out a joyous laugh and start giving kisses to your dogs before going off to make yourself something to eat. - "Ah, I forgot to go shopping again... Instant Noodles it is."

* * *

You jumped up in fright at the sound of the door slamming. Your dogs didn't hear it but with the sensitive hearing you have... you can tell now that people have stormed into your home yet again. You wonder if you should just toss them out but as much as you want to do that, you cannot let them know you were in here. Plus with the Eclipse approaching soon, you can't go outside without the risk of losing yourself.

You casually just went back to playing your games, heavily trolling on other people before taking a break half an hour later. You can still hear them through the ceiling and walls, knowing well now that they've spent a lot of time searching in your home. Obviously it was futile for them, for the actually place was but an underground facility-like home.

The Soul Stone was left locked in a room just a few doors down the left. Taking it out for fresh air will have to wait for the time being. You left your room and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. --- "Again, we looked everywhere in here and there's nothing we could find." Steve says as Tony, T'Challa and Loki wandered around the cabin yet again after 3 days. Bruce was looking through the database 

"There is something here that we can find. I can trace the faint traces of the Soul Stone here." Loki says while poking and prodding random objects in the room. "Plus if someone like them is just that powerful then they're bound to be much more intelligent than myself and perhaps Shuri as well." T'Challa says before looking at a door, the knob was not apparent either. Knocking on it, he hears nothing.

He decided to test it and reeled his arm back. He strikes the door with a punch but his fist made no dent to the wooden door. Something was definitely up with that room. "Woah there, what's up?" Sam asks the King who kept staring at the door with an intense gaze. "Something is behind that door. I cannot break through it though even though it's wood." "It appears like wood but the material of the door is something else."

Loki says as he tests his strength by trying to blast it open with his magic. It didn't even make a dent in it. "Brother." He calls to Thor, the thunder god approaches while holding Mjölnir. "Can you try and smash this door open?" "Of course." The group backs away as he prepares to break it open. With a battle cry (of sorts) he brings his hammer down onto it but nothing changed as he was forced back from the recoil.

"Okay then..." They all stood around it in thought. "A seemingly indestructible door is our new discovery. Something important is definitely behind that." -- You rolled your eyes, muttering to yourself all the while. "Yeah, definitely not the actual house behind that door." Before resuming in heavily trolling more people in a random game and making them ragequit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just added a note... but I'm going to try and make another book... a bit more different though but eh. I have plans for that story so I'll be working on this and the soon-to-appear story once I get on a computer to work on the tags and such...
> 
> My phone is not very good at adding tags, something I learnt since making this story. (Plus the loading when it comes to saving stories... never really finishes for me.)


	8. Precious Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eclipse was over, and you took this chance to sneak out to go do some insane shopping to refill everything, food and junk food included along with the dog food and treats you needed to get for your precious boys. Of course, you needed to be discreet since you don't want to catch anyone's attention. Completing that, you had ended up meeting Spider-man. The poor boy trying to catch you but it was obvious to the both of you that he cannot and will never be able to defeat you.
> 
> Let's face it; hardly anyone can make a scratch on you so why not just be friends instead of having the great possibility of getting beaten down like a rag-doll in seconds. Peter knew this and so he decided on befriending you. He later learns the many perks of being your friend. That being said, what's with the giant space ship coming down over Earth? You're practically ready to drop your life just to avoid the suffering of more work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already know who the boy was at first look. The child is too good for this dark and cruel world, that much you know that it's better to be his friend.
> 
> Granted that his idol is a playboy, philanthropist, billionaire, egoistical billionaire who is trying to hunt you down for reasons that are obvious.

"(Y/N)!" You pause and turn to see Peter approaching you with a big grin. "Hey kiddo, what's up?" You asked him as it was around 3:30 in the afternoon so the boy was most likely done school by now. "Nothing much other than the usual." He says with a smile, and you snickered slightly. "Stark is still trying to get you to bring me over and everything?" "Yep! But obviously I can't do that for reasons. How's your dogs?" Ah yes, you did invite Peter into your house and showed him the true home. Of course you fried all mics and cameras and everything Stark had placed on him to try and get inside but you had thousands of years of practice. When you brought him inside for the first time, your precious boys/dogs tackled him out of excitement for the new face. Needless to say, you're going to have to invite him more often to your house unless you want your pups to torture you with their whimpering and puppy dog eyes. (You've experienced it once and it was heart wrenching. Curse the power of dog cuteness, you'd often think to yourself.)

"They're doing fine other than the occasional whining. They miss you already even though you came over yesterday." You said with a tired smile, "I should just invite you over for the night but obviously they will just keep you in here if I did." He laughs at that, but it made him happy that you're only eternal company and family likes him. At least he knows that you're enjoying his company as a good friend. "I never got to ask you, but how did you get the Soul Stone?" Peter spoke up quietly as you stopped to look at him, you hummed at the memory that happened so long ago. "A rather long story to be honest... a very long one. I'll tell you about it another time but... now is not the time." You said and looked up to the sky as a giant ship flies overhead.

An alien ship, you dully noted to yourself with a small thought. You sent the boy out to get prepared and it wasn't until the ship had started to launch it's attacks. ((Mind you all, I haven't seen IW yet but spoilers are everywhere no matter how I tried to avoid them. So please don't be angry at me when I screw everything up. In the first place the story's timelines are a mess and it's my own universe/timeline to create and use for the very while until I'm done or dead.)) You shielded the shorter ((Yes, you're taller than Peter by 2 inch I think... Let me review the character profile later.)) boy from the debris as you ushered him to a safer area. You immediately catch sight of your favorite International Supermarket but then you were extremely horrified as the shop gets blown into smithereens. "Peter, hold my groceries for me. I got ass to beat down now."

You tell the boy while shoving the groceries into his hands. He tumbles slightly in surprise until he sees the angry fire in your eyes, he knows you're serious. He takes them for you as you immediately shot off the ground to the ship like a rocket. He turns around and finally notices the source of your anger. He sweats slightly at the thought, what would happen to the others if they destroyed something you liked? He shivers at the thought before rushing to the Tower where everyone was staying in. ---- You busted into the hull of the ship, much to the surprise of the aliens that inhabit said ship. They weren't expecting anyone to come and attack directly, granted they only came for the Infinity Stones on this planet which most of them were in. That aside, there's still an enemy in the ship and they have to kill whoever was gutsy enough. A sad fact for them was that they have no idea who they were messing with. "Stand down-!" You punched the soldier down harshly without bothering to let him finish.

You could care less for what they'll say. There is no excuse for destroying your favorite store. The soldiers started to attack but seconds later they were limp against the walls, head neck deep inside the walls as you marched past them. Corvus Glaive appears in front of you moments after your march in the many halls of the ship. "So you're the intruder? Not bad if you did all this damage alone." You ignored him as you straight forwardly asked him icily. "Are you the owner of this ship?" "No, but-" You mercilessly struck him down before he could finish. He lies still on the floor, his glaive snapped into three pieces as you kept marching forward and deeper into the heart of the ship. Finally you found the rest of the group standing in front of a purple giant. You noticed well that he had the Infinity Gauntlet in his hand. You guessed in your mind he was the leader, otherwise nothing would have made any sense to you at all. 

You spoke up in the silence. "The one with the purple hide; are you the leader of this ship?" "Yes, I-" You appeared in front of him with a murderous glint in your eyes. "Good, now it's time for you to pay the price of destroying my precious store!" Needless to say, everything didn't end well for the invading group that tried to fight back. Incomplete Gauntlet or not, You are far more powerful than anyone may have known. ---- You floated back onto the surface before the ship turned to leave Earth for a good and long while. The invaders retreated after you slaughtered ((you didn't kill them, but you did beat them to a bloody pulp. I'd describe more but as I stated in the tags; I am a Lazy Shit.)) "(Y/N)!" You turn to see Peter running towards you with your groceries, behind him were some of the Avengers, the nicer ones at least. "Oh, I was just going to find you, Peter." He stops and takes a moment to catch his breath. "Here's your groceries. I kept them safe for you." 

You smiled at him gratefully as you take back your groceries. "Thanks kiddo. How about I treat you to dinner tonight? My boys would like to have you over for the short while." He beams at you with a grin. "Of course! Also, you have to show my how you made that thing yesterday." You let out a small laugh and walked beside him, ignoring the Avengers except for Steve who you've politely greeted as you walked past. "By the way, thanks for saving the city." You scoffed, "The city isn't of my concern. My favorite store got destroyed and that's not good." Peter laughs nervously before you both disappeared in the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you're very angry since that store is the closest and best place you go to for stuff from all around the world. You're too lazy to use your power to get to places around the world / You didn't want to go too far from your baby boys. And this chapter actually seems more comical in my mind. I'm not very good with intense shit anyways so I like the comedy better.
> 
> Also I just realized that the chapter updates were set to the publication date. I made a complete fool of myself and I'm dying of laughter and embarrassment. On another note that is irrelevant, I'm very excited to see the new Bumblebee movie and Christopher Robin. The later is especially what I really want to see, though I'm not a fan of Disney but Winnie the Pooh is my LIFE. (Transformers too but that's another story.)


	9. Walk, Fight, Talk, Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily life outside of your hidden home. The usual shit you often do, causing trouble or beating the shit out of everyone and everything in range of your senses. You're morals, beliefs and the like often popping up here and there before the daily Depression train runs you over and you try committing suicide; again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't recall making a solid age yet, unless if I did then I might have forgotten. Anyways your real age is actually 7409, but you look 25. You're basically the oldest human on Earth, but at the same time you're not really human because of the power you've gotten then.

You petted Pompom (the Pomeranian Puppy) gently as he slept on your lap. Peter was under house arrest for awhile as he refused to share any info to anyone about you and your home (you sometimes would sneak him out of it by placing a realistic illusion in his place for some time before taking him home. No one noticed luckily so you guys were a-okay). He's such a sweet kid too and you think he doesn't deserve that just for being a good friend... but of course you ended up meeting May Parker at some point; the woman surprisingly looked at lot like your own Aunt that had loved you more than your own trashy scumbag of a father did. The later happens to be her younger brother, and also gay for his wife / your mother in which you totally wouldn't mind her being your new parent. 

You knew your mother liked your Aunt as well, but men were such dick heads back then and forced women to marry them or else. You were actually glad that shit has changed for the better; the only thing that you cannot tolerate was the racism against religions, skin color and whatnot. You recalled back on that Monday morning, punching an asshole on the street for making fun of some girls while making disgusting comments about their ass. Man did punching people like that felt good; especially that look on their faces as if you just committed the worst crime.

Those girls ended up treating you for some lunch at one of your favorite cafes, one of them happened to be working there and so you got a 30% off discount card. Hooray! You dropped off your groceries at home and noticed your dogs were looking through something. (Because of old age and shit, your dogs are very smart af.) You realized it was your old photo albums from the 1800s. You remembers that you had once lived in England/Ancient Britain, Greece, Rome and Poland before settling down in the States. You weren't alone then though, you knew that much.

You wanted to take the album away and burn it, but you stopped when you saw that smile. That freaking damn smile that screamed everything you loved in a picture. You almost started crying had it not been for your intense ability keeping a Poker face. You gently approached them and took the album away, closing it delicately as it's all old and worn from the years so it's very easy to break it from a simple movement. The dogs whined but you try not to pay heed to them as you set on one of the highest and most secure selves in one of your storage closets. They still ended up whimpering in hope to get the album back, wanting to see the old world again even if they're just photos.

You had to admit, you also missed the old days where everything was actually much more simpler other than the struggles of poverty and whatnot. Ah, you're feeling that depression train again and it's been barely 2 days since the last time you felt it. Peter helped you through it though when you almost stabbed yourself with a sharpened kitchen knife. (He actually just tied you with his webs and locked away all possible threats to your well-being before scolding you like a good friend he is. His puppy dogs eyes didn't make you feel better as the guilt constantly punches you in the gut. You gave in after that.) You groaned and lazily walked out of the room, rubbing your face as you got out of your hidden home and out into the forest.

You decided in taking a walk outside to clear the mind but obviously that never worked. The sounds of people chatting away happily with the loud noise of the city until everything had gone mostly silent, except for the natural wilderness and occasional cars passing by. You found yourself out in the middle of nowhere even though you know your way back home, you didn't' feel like going back for a while. You wanted to go travelling again, especially in space. The many worlds lurking with life peaked your curiosity and you wondered if you could travel far away and out in the stars for the nice solitude and silence... and maybe kill yourself by having space freeze you up like a Popsicle. That sounded very nice... maybe you could do that? Perhaps... perhaps not? If you weren't feeling so lazy, maybe you could shoot yourself up there... Shoot... Shoot, huh? You think as a sudden thought of shooting yourself sounded equally just as nice.

You'll need a gun to do that and the States has lots of them... What could you use though? Pistols are weak, snipers are too long, machine guns aren't very stable, rifles are confusing... "Shotguns! I could kill myself with the shotguns." You thought out loud with shining eyes, before freezing as you see some familiar people (Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and Vision) standing there and looking at you as if you were insane... except Vision who seemed confused. (Technically you are somewhat mentally unstable but... that's another story.) You let out an awkward laugh and slowly walked away from them before immediately bolting away as they started their pursuit seconds after that. "Son of a bitch! Of all moments it had to be now!" You thought out loud yet again as you kept running, making Quicksilver trip here and there and messing with Scarlet Witch a little. You left the Vision alone, as you didn't want to fuck up the Mind Stone at some random point so you tried your best in losing them.

Successful, but also not that successful. You ran into a circle of Hydra agents hellbent on capturing you again. "Why can't I take a break for a whole lifetime? Like..." You made a sour expression at the stoic and sneering agents, hearing the trio that chased you along with the other Avengers which left you cornered in a sense. You stood in between both opposing groups, looking in between as the tension in the air was hella intense. "Psst, up here." You hear a familiar boy say as you looked up for a millisecond before looking at the situation at hand. 'Deploying illusion...' You hummed as you gently and quietly moved before grabbing the web as Peter pulls you up. No one noticed of course, as you placed a wide range of it around before quietly walking away with Peter in his Spider-man suit.

"Pete! I missed you, kiddo!" "Yeah, same here. Sucks being on house arrest but at least you can sneak me out anytime." "Yep, but I'd want to at least hang out with you in the city!" You whined as a faint thought of the shotgun idea came into mind. You brushed it off later as you continued speaking with the teenage boy. "You feeling okay today?" He asked, knowing fully well how dangerous your mind can be. You gave him a strained smile in response, "I'm working on it, kiddo. I'm trying my best." And failed miserably too. He gives you a very sad smile which guts you harshly inside, feeling completely miserable as you felt the failure of being unable to get over it or accept it at least. He gives you a comforting pat on the back knowing how much you're trying to emotionally improve. "You'll make it someday. I'm sure you can." He tells you as you let out a tiny smile. I hope so too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals... *groans* I don't like those days and to be honest with ya'll; I don't really care much for school. Most of the time I play it by ear so if I fail, then I fail. (But somehow I make it through by the skin of my teeth, haha... Why do I even exist in this world, like I'm laughing at everything bad when I should be worried and stuff. Halp--) Also spent too much time in this game, grinding in this event. Something's wrong with me, I'm sure of it! (Not that I mind too much.)


	10. The Soul Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was sleeping over at your house yet again, sleeping in the guest room you never used... or rather there was no one left to use it for. You asked May beforehand and she happily agreed. She liked you a lot and would often ask if you could teach her more tricks in cooking very delicious food.
> 
> You sighed at the thought of the guest room, remembering the old occupant that was long since gone... the Stone you had was the only proof of their disappearance. Their last gift to you before your Immortality overpowered them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really spoke of how you got the Stone have I? If I did, correct me please. 
> 
> And May knows how amazing of a cook you are. You offered to cook once and since then she had asked if you could be her unofficial cooking teacher. 
> 
> Also; you snapped.

Peter happily sleeping away the night in the guest room, your boys also sleeping in there as they all cuddle up to him. Pompom sleeping in his arms as Fluffington and Scoobs slept where his legs are. You smiled at the very adorable sight, taking a quick picture before walking off and sitting on the daybed in the hidden patio. A noise of jingling metal brief sounded when you carelessly plopped yourself on it. Around your neck was the pendant that held the Soul Stone. Your eyes held a very distant glaze as your mind drifts back when you once had a friend living with you in this very old but advanced and ever developing home.

It's been about several hundred decades since they were gone, their face was but a blur along with their name as time passed on. You only remembered about them because of the Soul Stone. If you never had it at all you would have most likely forgotten about them. You sighed and closed your eyes, leaning back against the arm of the daybed as you basked in the moonlight.

"Hey (Y/N)! Before I go out for work; here! A gift for you! Happy Birthday!"

You opened your eyes at the sound of their voice ringing in your head. You remembered a bit of it now... and how they had left this world. Right, there was war. A very tedious and pathetic war that shouldn't matter and yet it still did... long forgotten within time. You shook your head gently and gave out a long sigh, if you had forgotten about that person, then within due time you'd forget about Peter and everyone else... "Now that's just fucking depressing and pathetic." You groaned out loud as you slapped a hand over your eyes.

"Fucking stupid me... of all the things I cannot do is not being able to go back in my time to rewind the fucking shit I've done and straight up regret about." You cursed at yourself for your own curiosity and ridiculousness. You spent another few hours in the hidden patio before getting up and leaving to go and rest in your bedroom. ----- "(Y/N), please. Don't even think about it." Peter says nervously as you angrily stared down the Avengers that were currently froze in place due to your many powers. "How can i not? I can't get a normal life with these bullocks and shitheads hounding me every single minute of my fucking day!"

You hissed under your breath as your eyes narrowed more, "Every single shit can only be amusing for so long until it starts to get on your nerves. I'm trying to be respectful to Peter but you little shits are getting annoying with all this nonsense about me being threat to humanity." You your hands up in the air and motion to the sky above. "Sure I can wipe out an entire galaxy anytime and annihilate an entire race but only if my buttons are pushed beyond my patience. You idiots are just doing that and at some point I just might end the human race out of spite." You bend down to glare into Tony's eyes as he looks at you nervously.

"Keep up with this bullshit and I might just make you regret living." You stood up straight before turning around and walking away. "Peter! Let's go get something to eat! I'm craving for something to eat right now." "Sure thing! Where do you want to go this time?" The Avengers soon were able to move again when the both of you were gone. Tony groaning as he rolls his shoulders from the stiffness of being frozen in place. "Well at least we know some extent of their power." "Only some, but not everything." They all sighed before stomachs growled.

"... Who's up for some shawarma?" Tony speaks up and they all nodded and grumbled in agreement.

* * *

"(Y/N)! Time to wake up ye sleepy head!" You groaned and turned to the other side, grumbling under your breath as you here the person beside you huff before turning to walk away. "If you don't wake up now, I will eat all the (Favorite Breakfast) I made." The person said in a singsong voice and you immediately shot up and got off the bed within an instant. "I'm awake. Where's the food?" You said immediately as they laughed for a bit. "Brush your teeth first and then you can eat." "But--!" "You know I can't eat all that myself right?" You nodded as you recalled what the doctors has told you both the last time you visited. "But _____... you know I can help you about it." You told them before they shook their head in response to your offer for the umpteenth time. "I know you can, but if I am to die this way then I will not change it. Besides, at least I still have someone who hasn't given up on me yet." They grinned as you huffed and crossed your arms. "Well of course! You're great and if the pathetic humans of this world cannot see your worth then they are nothing but nuisances."

You pinched their cheeks lightly before heading to your bathroom. "By the way, I got a surprise for you! I'll show it to you after breakfast okay?" "Sure. As long as you don't pop a barrel of disgusting maggots on me like last time you did when you said it was a surprise." You told them with a glare before entering your bathroom. --- You walked out of the kitchen area after finishing your breakfast, sighing in content before seeing them standing in front of you with something behind them. You blinked at them before they presented to you the surprise. "A gift?" "You forgot? It's your birthday today! So, Happy Birthday!" They said with a big grin and ushered you to open it. Inside it was something you didn't expect in the very least. "Where did you get this?" You immediately asked while still in shock. "I found it at a Vintage Shop, they sold it to me for cheap since no one came often." They replied with the grin while you were still in shock at the fact they had somehow found an Infinity Stone. They don't seem to notice anything different about it though, that much you knew.

"Do you like it?" They finally asked as you broke out of your thoughts. "Yes, I like it... It's lovely, _____." You told them with a smile before giving them a hug. Well, since they gave it to you as a gift... you might as well keep it for their sake instead of throwing it far and deep into outer space like you usually do. "That's good to know! Now that that's done; Let's head to the Park!" They exclaimed with a grin and you couldn't help but smile along with them."

* * *

You groggily got up in your bed, a sudden expectation rushes in your mind as you waited for someone to enter... but no one came. The information struck your head and made you smile bitterly. It was decades since they were gone and yet you still expected them to come into your room like they always do when you're oversleeping. You remember them and what they did but you don't remember their name and their face. That was the depressing fact and you want to remember it so much was making the depressing feeling. You let out a sigh before standing up and heading to your bathroom. Their voice still ringing in your head as you unknowingly shed tears on your way inside to wash up.


	11. To Create and Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You deadpanned at the sheepish Peter as he stood awkwardly in front of you with his hands behind his back.
> 
> "Yeah... umm, can you, uhh... Make me a new webslinger?"
> 
> "Boy." You said slowly as he started to fidget on spot with nervousness because he did say he wasn't going to ask you to make anything unless you wanted to make something... which you aren't feeling like making anything until the next few months. "What do I look like to you? A mechanic? A scientist?"
> 
> "Technically, you are somewhat-?"
> 
> "Boy, you listen to me here--!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! No worries my beautiful readers! Especially to you, my one reader who helped me give me a push.
> 
> This chapter will most likely be bad to be honest. Might be short too since I am working on my phone these days.
> 
> Brain's too messed up from homework and new Venom Movie trailer like WOOOOO-!! (I have fallen deep with the gay man and his gay alien)

You grumbled yet again on this beautiful day in Autumn, in your hands and on the work desk was a gadget you were preparing. Peter had asked you kindly, and you had to admit; whether you liked it or not, you'd still make it for the boy because- 

'He's a precious child, no one can resist him.'

You disliked the fact of how weak you were for the boy. The Maternal (or was it Paternal?) instincts for the boy was strong. You would do everything in the world for such a good and snarky child to be happy, whether you liked it or not. Still, it wasn't that easy as to why you complied to the boy's (sometimes) ridiculous requests for new things.

Once you finished making the webs and creating a canister to automatically recreate the webbing when it goes low. Of course you needed to find a way for it to resupply through natural components of the air and the extra molecules that scattered around the world before finally completing it. You had to admit, this was one of your best works yet. "Now how to deliver this to Peter."

Ah, right... You forgot about what happened last week, to which you may or may not have stolen things from a country called Wakanda to make these webslingers... Ehehe. Now you're a criminal (although you were already deemed as one by the world even though you did nothing too bad.) What can you say? Melodramatic much... "Guess I'll just drop it on him." --

\-- Peter was having the time of his life! Not only do these webslingers feels so comfortable! The webs itself are amazing! How the heck can you create some thing just by using natural elements? (But it's you, for goodness sakes. You're a bonafide genius and an amazing friend. Maybe you can make him a new suit for Christmas!) He really needs to get you something in return, for all the things you got for him and Aunt May.

Maybe a new cookbook? Nah... you already too many of those. Maybe a new pan? Nah... you can make your own tools and everything... Oh! Maybe that cool hat he saw at the store! Looked much like the one you used to wear all the time before Thor electrocuted it to dust on that one chase. That could work... but where was that store again? Crap, now he needs to look for it and it'll take him a long time to find it again. 

The sound of gunfire made him stop. Looks like it'll have to wait. He got bad guys to get rid of for now. Time went by quickly, he got those robbers arrested and found the store! The hat was on sale too so that's a bonus! There was also a bakery next door selling cheap desserts and they all looked very delicious. Yeah, today was a good day indeed and he cannot wait to give you these gifts! Tony and Stephen might not approve but Aunt May would definitely like that.

Now how to get it to them without being followed by anyone? With the King of Wakanda in town, it will be hard to get these presents to them without being caught. Man... he just hope today's good luck could last him through the trip and maybe then he'll be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know... Very short. I'm trying to think up of something but too much smut ideas and gay boyfriends are messing with my brain. Trying not to put in any of that former idea.
> 
> So next chapter will introduce OP!Reader to Demon of San Francisco. Plus one child in the mix because I can't leave him out.


End file.
